


Bad Timing

by asrewrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrewrites/pseuds/asrewrites
Summary: Pure smut. Damn phones!





	Bad Timing

“Goddammit Steve,” you growl as his phone goes off. He’s balls deep inside you, and the pleasure coursing through you makes an abrupt u-turn to anger as his work ringtone fills the room. Your fingers dig into his hair and he hisses even as you feel him moving away from you. Little points of contact cried out as his skin left yours and his hips lowered. “Don’t you dare answer that phone.”

His head moves and his breath pours across your neck as he grunts thickly against your ear, “Yes ma’am!” Each word is punctuated by a strong and deep thrust that hits every tensed nerve in your body in just the right way to switch you from pissed off to unbelievably turned on. Each thrust earns him a wordless, high pitched gasp of approval.

He drives into you once more and you feel your orgasm start to run free as his lips closed over yours and he swallows your moans. His tongue teases yours, matching the action of his hips as he takes you deeper into your pleasure and chases his own release.

You hold onto him as if he is everything keeping you alive, and he is as much as he’s the source of the overwhelming pleasure that’s rolling through you. His moans and grunts, the blood coursing through your veins and roaring in your ears, block out the sound of that damn phone that hasn’t stopped ringing. he is yours for the time being and he will be until that phone pries him from your weak but satisfied arms. You can feel your cunt pulsing around him even as his hips stutter and he rocks against you as his pulsing joins your own.

You smirk against his lips as he breaks the kiss to pull in a ragged breath. After a few gulps of air, you kiss his hairline and then giggle as he drags his stubbly chin across your cheek and down your neck before he nips at your collarbone. Steve giggles too, as he lowers you to the ground and then drags you into his lap as he sinks to the floor. He holds you close and nuzzles against your neck whispering endearments as you both relax and your hearts start to slow and sync in fulfillment. You are murmuring praises and layering little kisses on his lips and cheeks when his phone sounds again. You freeze as Steve holds you tighter. Your happy time together cut short by the bell of duty, again.

“It’s like they know,” you whine as he reaches for the device and takes the call.


End file.
